Yin and Yang
by Queen-Akasha
Summary: Because no one else has written it. A collaboration with EvilEatingSanta.


**A.N:** Please, don't take this story too seriously.

* * *

Phil buried his head into the pillow and let his thoughts drift lazily. He arched his naked back and let out a contented sigh. Lying next to him, his partner shifted, then turned to face Phil, her lovely eyes fluttering. She wrapped her arms around Phil, and pressed the warmth of her body up against his. She began to kiss Phil, nuzzling the nape of his neck. Phil wrapped his arms around his sister, and kissed the top of her head lovingly, her soft brown hair tickling his lips, and a lovely tingling sensation spread throughout his entire body.

Phil and Lil had always been close. Nobody doubted their dedication to one another. They were, after all, twins. After the recent, tragic, death of their parents, the two siblings had grown more attached to each other, driving them closer together with an unseen force that the twins had at first denied: love. The love they felt for each other wasn't the simple type of love one felt for a brother or a sister, but a deeper love that they felt both on an emotional and physical level.

The night after the funeral, Phil had woken up screaming. He was sobbing, shaking, and he couldn't seem to stop. Lil was immediately at his side, clinging to him, whispering in his ear that everything was going to be okay. That night, they fell asleep in each others' arms. The nightmares continued, and Lil continued to be there, always at his side, something warm, safe and sure in a world that had suddenly turned on Phil. It was a month, maybe, that went by, before the simple whispers and kisses of comfort turned into so much more.

Phil pulled away from Lil, arching his neck to look into her lovely face. His sister was smiling contentedly up at him, her eyes drooping lazily. Phil pulled her closer to him as Lil buried her face in her brother's chest, trying to bring up the courage to tell her brother what she had been hiding from him for so long.

"Phil?" Lil started off tentatively, taking a deep breath as she heard her brother grunt, acknowledging that he had heard her, "I have to tell you something…" Phil pushed himself away from his sister's warmth once again, looking at her with a confused expression on his face.

"What is it, Lil?" he asked, seeing that her eyes were filled with fright. What could have his sister frightened so?

"Phil…I'm…" Lil began to fidget with the comforter, twisting the cloth as she grasped for the right words to say, "Phil…I…I'm…"

"You're what, Lil? Just spit it out, already," Phil said impatiently, his eyebrows furrowed with worry.

"I'm…I'm pregnant," Lil managed to say, her voice barely audible. Phil stared blankly at his sister, who began to cry.

Phillip suddenly felt cold all over. Images of a horribly deformed child, doomed to a life of pain and misery flashed through his mind. How could he even BEGIN to explain this to his friends?

"Phillip?" Lil asked tentatively. The frown left Phil's face, and he suddenly looked serene. He had made a decision.

"Everything's going to be all right," he smiled at his sister, with courage that wasn't there. In one swift movement, Phil brought the pillow down upon Lil's head, and pressed it firmly to her mouth.

At first, Lil's body went limp from the shock of the situation. A few seconds later, she was struggling wildly, beating and clawing at her brother. Her nails raked deep furrows into Phil's face, but he hardly flinched. Tears were streaming down his face as Lil's movements gradually lessened, until she was completely still.

At last, Phil removed the pillow, and looked down at the face of his dead sister. Her eyes were wide open in horror and shock, her mouth twisted into a grotesque scream. A bluish tint had already begun to appear around her nose and lips.

A loud sob escaped Phil's lips, and he frantically rummaged around in the bedside table until his hands landed upon cool, hard steel.

"Love you, sis," Phil whispered, before putting the gun in his mouth and pulling the trigger.


End file.
